Fergus Breaks the Rules
* Michael Brandon |series=7 |series_no=7.18 |number=174 |released= * 29th October 2003 * 3rd March 2004 * 10th April 2004 * 26th June 2004 * 4th November 2004 * 11th November 2005 * 12th November 2005 * 22nd September 2009 |previous=Peace and Quiet |next=Bulgy Rides Again }} Fergus Breaks the Rules, retitled Thomas and the Search for Fergus in one American release, is the eighteenth episode of the seventh series. Plot The Fat Controller has brought Diesel to help out at the Cement Works for a while. However, Diesel becomes annoyed with Fergus. Later on, Diesel lies to Fergus about the Fat Controller sending him to work at the scrapyards. When Fergus arrives, 'Arry and Bert frighten the traction engine and he runs away. The Fat Controller receives a call that Fergus is missing. So, he sends Thomas to search for him. He finds Fergus hiding in a siding near the abandoned mine and takes him to the smelters yards where the Fat Controller is waiting. Thomas explained what happened, and the Fat Controller proudly tells Fergus to return to the Cement Works, and that Diesel shall be sent to the smelters instead. Fergus is very happy to go back to being the pride of the Cement Works. Characters * Thomas * Fergus * Diesel * 'Arry and Bert * Sir Topham Hatt * Percy * Farmer Trotter * The Butler Locations * The Sheep Field * Sodor Cement Works * Sodor Ironworks * Topham Hall * Callan Castle * Castle Loch Causeway * Maithwaite Quarry Mine Trivia * Going by production order, this is the nineteenth episode of the seventh series. * Some scrap models of Thomas, Gordon, James, Donald or Douglas, Toad and City of Truro are seen in the smelter's as well as two of the scrapped tenders from the third series episode, Tender Engines. * Stock footage from Bill, Ben and Fergus is used. * This episode marks Fergus' last appearance and speaking role to date. * This is one of several episodes from the seventh series to have its title card read on Nick Jr. and PBS airings. * Michael Brandon's narration was used for the UK HiT Favourites DVD, The Groovy Collection. * Not counting deleted scenes in Something Fishy and Peace and Quiet, this marks the first and only appearance of the Sodor Cement Works in an episode to date. * Elizabeth's Shed appears at the quarry Fergus hides in. * This episode marks Diesel's only appearance in the seventh series. * In two deleted scenes of Fergus arriving at the Smelters' Yard and Thomas bringing him back to see Sir Topham Hatt, the jet engine from Thomas and the Jet Engine makes an appearance with it's fume pipe being reused as a pipe. Goofs * When Thomas and Fergus arrive at the smelters, Thomas' eyes are wonky. * Just before 'Arry and Bert come into view, a crew member's hand can be seen holding them back and then releasing them. * A red wire can be seen underneath Fergus when he first arrived at the smelter's yard. * When Fergus arrives at the Smelters and escapes, his lamp is on his right side. When he hides in the siding, his lamp is on his left side. * During some scenes at the quarry, Fergus' right front buffer is crooked. * In the UK narration when the Fat Controller reminds Fergus that he is the pride of the cement works, his line is not in sync with the zoom in. * When Arry and Bert come into view, Berts' eyes are wonky Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Fergus Runs Away * Books - Thomas and the Runaway In Other Languages Home Media Releases DVD Packs * Classic Collection * Pulling Together!/The Chocolate Crunch Double Pack WAL * Machines Co-Extract US * Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 7 DVD Boxsets * Discovery on the Rails * Thomas and the Toy Workshop/Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures Double Feature * Play Date Pack * Totally Thomas Volume 4 AUS * The Complete Series 7 DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * Series Seven and Series Eight Double Pack JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 7 Vol.2 * Mischief Strategy DK * Snow Engine and Other Stories DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset MYS * Best of Thomas Collection * Fergus Breaks the Rules and Other Adventures * Something Fishy and Other Adventures SWE * The Snow Engine ITA * Hooray for Thomas (Italian DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 18 (Hong Kong DVD) * Thomas and Friends Volume 3 (DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 25 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends - Volume 17 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:Fergus Rompe las Reglas he:פרגוס מפר את הכללים ja:ファーガスときそく pl:Franek Łamie Reguły ru:Фергус нарушает правила Category:Series 7 episodes Category:Episodes